Oh, Hinata kau ini
by acyanokouji
Summary: Sasuke geram pada Hinata. Gadis itu membuat konsentrasinya terganggu. Sementara Hinata, sang gadis polos ini mencoba meraya sang kekasih yang tengah merajuk. Namun, apa yang malah Hinata dapat? Bagaimana akhir dari hubungan mereka? Cek at this fanfic. / "Aku lelah denganmu, Hinata." / "Suke, de-dengan a-aku.." / Crack pair. SasuHina.


**Oh, Hinata.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **This fanfic is mine**

 **Warn! :** gaje, super singkat, abal, drama, typo(s) bertebaran, pokoknya aneh.

 **•••••**

'Ck. Untung apa si bodoh itu terus memerhatikanku? Tidakkah ia lihat bagaimana aku kehilangan konsentrasi karenanya? Dan, oh. Apa-apaan mulut mungil yang terus meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat bagiku itu? Sialan kau, Hinata. Lihat saja nanti.' Sasuke bergumam di dalam hatinya. Kini ia sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan bola yang tengah digiringnya.

'Baiklah, tinggal satu langkah lagi dan aku akan menambah keunggulan.' Ia terus berlari menuju gawang lawan. Detik-detik akhir pertandingan semakin menegangkan. Sasuke yang sedang diuji kesabarannya, para pemain tim lawan yang sedang khawatir atas kekalahannya, juga para pendukung tim SMA Konoha yang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

'Oke, hitungan satu, dua, ti-...'

"Ayo, Sasuke! Kau pasti bisa!" BYAR! Hilang semua konsentrasi yang Sasuke miliki. Sungguh, Sasuke tak menginginkan sang kekasih mengeluarkan suaranya saat ini. Dengan geram Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke arah sumber suara Hinata.

"Apa yang kau-..."

"GOL! Tim sepak bola SMA Kiri akhirnya mencetak gol pertama mereka dalam pertandingan sengit ini. Bersamaan dengan ini juga, pertandingan sepak bola antara SMA Konoha dan SMA Kiri, selesai!"

'Prittttttt'

"Horeeeee! Akhirnya kita bisa juga memasukan bola ke gawang tim SMA Konoha."

"Ada apa denganmu, Teme? Kau membiarkan bolamu begitu saja? Kau gila?!"

"Uchiha, kau bodoh!"

APA?! GOL? Bahkan Sasuke saja tidak tahu sejak kapan tim lawan mulai bergerak. Dan mereka berhasil mencetak gol? Bagaimana bisa? Oh yaampun. Apa-apaan juga si bodoh Naruto dan sang pelatih malah menyalahkan Sasuke? Seharusnya Naruto bisa menghalangi pemain tim lawan 'kan? Ini gila! Bagaimana bisa hanya karena suara Hinata bisa membuat kekacauan seperti ini? Hinata, kau benar-benar...

 **•••••**

"Sasuke, apa kau sangat marah karena tim lawan dapat mencetak gol?" tanya Hinata. kini ia sedang mencoba merayu Sasuke yang tengah merajuk. Pertandingan antara SMA Konoha dan SMA Kiri baru saja selesai. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengganti _jersey_ -nya dan malah berniat meninggalkan Hinata yang mati-matian mencoba mengejarnya di koridor stadium.

"Bukankah itu salahmu sendiri, mengapa malah melepaskan bola begitu saja?" oh, seandainya Hinata mengetahui siapa penyebab utamanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula itu kan hanya sebuah gol. Tim sepak bola kita tetap menjadi pemenang, kok." Hanya? Tidakkah Hinata tahu jika memberikan lawan kesempatan untuk mencetak gol adalah sebuah kesalahan bagi tim SMA Konoha. Walaupun mereka tetap menang dengan skor 3-1, tetap saja mereka malu.

"Sasuke, apa kau mendengarku?" Hinata mendahului Sasuke dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Hal itu malah semakin membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata menuju taman belakang stadium.

 **•••••**

Kini mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Hinata, telah berada di taman belakang stadium yang sangat sepi. Memang suasana di tempat ini sangat sejuk karena letak stadium sendiri yang berada di seberang gunung. Tapi, tunggu. Taman belakang stadium? Dengan keadaan sepi? Berdua dengan Sasuke? Apa yang...

"Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan di tempat sepi seperti ini?" namun Sasuke tetap bungkam. Ia menatap tajam ke arah mata ametysh Hinata. Dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Hinata ketakutan. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

"Sa-suke, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke yang dengan cepat ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Cukup, Hinata. Aku lelah. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi." Hinata mengernyit. Apa maksud perkataan Sasuke? Apa Sasuke lelah berpacaran dengannya? Jangan bilang jika Sasuke ingin memutuskannya.

"A-Apa yang-apa yang katakan? Sudah sore, se-sebaiknya kita pulang." Hinata berbalik, hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku lelah denganmu, Hinata." Tubuh Hinata membeku. Tidak, dia tak ingin ini semua berakhir dengan cepat. Belum genap enam bulan hubungannya dengan Sasuke terjalin. Mengapa semuanya berhenti sampai di sini?

"Sasuke, apa kau serius?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda?" Hinata meneguk air ludahnya dengan susah payah-lagi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bagaimana bisa, hubungan yang baru seumur jagung ini kandas begitu saja? Tidak, Hinata belum siap.

"Suke, de-dengarkan a-aku.."

"Hinata, diamlah!" Hinata membeku di tempat. Sepertinya Sasuke serius ingin memutuskannya. Baru saja ia akan menitikan air matanya sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya kembali.

"Lihat ke sana!" Hinata berbali mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sasuke. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan di sana. Sejak kapan ada sebuah perkebunan teh yang indah itu? Apalagi bentuknya yang menyerupai tulisan "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"Se-sejak kapan? I-itu ada di situ?" Hinata tersenyum dan air matanya jatuh. Bukan, bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan sebuah tangisan haru.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sesuatu berada di lehernya. Kalung. Sasuke memberinya sebuah kalung yang sangat indah. Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa ia semalam? Hinata pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sebgai pertanda jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata sehingga kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya-lagi.

"Syukurlah." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi, sejak kapan kau menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Sejak dulu. Sebelum kita memulai hubungan ini." Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Hinata. Sebenarnya, Hinata masih bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tapi, entahlah ia tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kita kan masih SMA. Bagaimana kita bisa menikah?"

"Aku sudah mengaturnya." Sasuke tersenyum miring yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

 **•••••**

 _Hallo, ada yang merindukanku?_

 _Gommen baru bisa publish lagi, itu pun malah post cerpen baru:(_

 _Janji deh, selesai ujian nanti akan melanjutkan fanfic yang sebelumnya._

 _Doakan semua author abal ini bisa melalui ujian dengan baik:'v_

 _Jaa Minna-san! :)_

 _RnR!_

 _-Acya_


End file.
